jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Gakuin
(さくら学院; Cherry Blossom Academy) is a J-pop Idol group formed in April 2010 by the talent agency Amuse. The group consists of students from elementary school age up to high school age. When they go to high school, they "graduates" from Sakura Gakuin (leave the group). For more in-depth info go to Sakura Gakuin's own Wiki. Members Note: Members are listed after their school grade, meaning the top will be the next to graduate and the bottom being the youngest. Current Members * Fujihira Kano (藤平華乃) (Joined May 6, 2015; Graduating Spring 2020) - Student Council President * Yoshida Soyoka (吉田爽葉香) (Joined May 6, 2015; Graduating Spring 2020) * Aritomo Tsugumi (有友緒心) (Joined May 6, 2016; Graduating Spring 2020) * Mori Momoe (森萌々穂) (Joined May 6, 2016; Graduating Spring 2020) * Shiratori Sana (白鳥沙南) (Joined May 6, 2018) * Nonaka Kokona (野中ここな) (Joined May 6, 2018) * Tanaka Miku (田中美空) (Joined May 7, 2017) * Yagi Miki (八木美樹) (Joined May 7, 2017) * Sato Neo (佐藤愛桜) (Joined May 6, 2019) * Todaka Miko (戸高美湖) (Joined May 6, 2019) * Nozaki Yume (野崎結愛) (Joined May 6, 2018) * Kimura Sakia (木村咲愛) (Joined May 6, 2019) Graduated Members * Muto Ayami (武藤彩未) (Graduated March 25, 2012) * Miyoshi Ayaka (三吉彩花) (Graduated March 25, 2012) * Matsui Airi (松井愛莉) (Graduated March 25, 2012) * Nakamoto Suzuka (中元すず香) (Graduated March 31, 2013) * Sugimoto Mariri (杉本愛莉鈴) (Joined May 6, 2012; Graduated March 31, 2013) * Horiuchi Marina (堀内まり菜) (Graduated March 30, 2014) * Iida Raura (飯田來麗) (Graduated March 30, 2014) * Sugisaki Nene (杉﨑寧々) (Graduated March 30, 2014) * Sato Hinata (佐藤日向) (Graduated March 30, 2014) * Kikuchi Moa (菊地最愛) (Joined July 2010; Graduated March 29, 2015) * Mizuno Yui (水野由結) (Joined July 2010; Graduated March 29, 2015) * Taguchi Hana (田口華) (Joined July 23, 2011; Graduated March 29, 2015) * Notsu Yunano (野津友那乃) (Joined May 6, 2012; Graduated March 29, 2015) * Isono Rinon (磯野莉音) (Joined July 23, 2011; Graduated March 27, 2016) * Ooga Saki (大賀咲希) (Joined May 6, 2012; Graduated March 27, 2016) * Shirai Saki (白井沙樹) (Joined May 5, 2013; Graduated March 27, 2016) * Kurashima Sara (倉島颯良) (Joined May 5, 2014; Graduated March 25, 2017) * Kurosawa Mirena (黒澤美澪奈) (Joined May 6, 2015; Graduated March 25, 2017) * Yamaide Aiko (山出愛子) (Joined May 5, 2013; Graduated March 24, 2018) * Okada Megumi (岡田愛) (Joined May 5, 2014; Graduated March 24, 2018) * Okazaki Momoko (岡崎百々子) (Joined May 6, 2015; Graduated March 24, 2018) * Aso Maaya (麻生真彩) (Joined May 6, 2015; Graduated March 30, 2019) * Hidaka Marin (日髙麻鈴) (Joined May 6, 2015; Graduated March 30, 2019) * Shintani Yuzumi (新谷ゆづみ) (Joined May 6, 2016; Graduated March 30, 2019) Subgroups *Twinklestars (Baton Club) *BABYMETAL (Heavy Metal Club) (Split off in 2013) *Minipati (Cooking Club) *SCOOPERS (Newspaper Club) *sleepiece (Go-home Club) *Pastel Wind (Tennis Club) *Kagaku Kyumei Kiko LOGICA? (Science Club) *Purchasing Club (Purchasing Club) *Wrestling Club (Pro-wrestling Fan club) Discography Albums #2011.04.27 Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo ~message~ (さくら学院 2010年度 ～message～) #2012.03.21 Sakura Gakuin 2011 Nendo ~FRIENDS~ (さくら学院 2011年度 ～FRIENDS～) #2013.03.13 Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo ~My Generation~ (さくら学院 2012年度 ～My Generation～) #2014.03.12 Sakura Gakuin 2013 Nendo ~Kizuna~ (さくら学院 2013年度 〜絆〜) #2015.03.25 Sakura Gakuin 2014 Nendo ~Kimi ni Todoke~ (さくら学院2014年度 ～君に届け～) #2016.03.03 Sakura Gakuin 2015 Nendo ~Kirameki no Kakera~ (さくら学院 2015年度 ～キラメキの雫～) #2017.03.03 Sakura Gakuin 2016 Nendo ~Yakusoku~ (さくら学院 2016年度 ～約束～) #2018.03.03 Sakura Gakuin 2017 Nendo ~My Road~ (さくら学院 2017年度 ～My Road～) #2019.03.03 Sakura Gakuin 2018 Nendo ~Life Iroasenai Hibi~ (さくら学院 2018年度 ～Life 色褪せない日々～) #2020.03.03 Sakura Gakuin 2019 Nendo ~Story~ (さくら学院 2019年度 ～Story～) Best Albums #2014.05.05 Houkago Anthology from Sakura Gakuin (放課後アンソロジー from さくら学院) (Sakura Gakuin Bukatsudo) Singles #2010.12.08 Yume ni Mukatte / Hello! IVY (夢に向かって / Hello! IVY; Toward The Dream) #2011.12.21 Verishuvi (ベリシュビッッ) #2012.02.15 Tabidachi no Hi ni (旅立ちの日に; On The Day of Departure) #2012.09.05 WONDERFUL JOURNEY #2013.02.27 My Graduation Toss #2013.10.09 Ganbare!! (顔笑れ!!; Hang In There!!) #2014.02.12 Jump Up ~Chiisana Yuki~ (Jump Up ～ちいさな勇気～) DVD Singles #2014.10.22 Heart no Hoshi (ハートの地球) #2015.03.04 Aogeba Toutoshi ~From Sakura Gakuin 2014~ (仰げば尊し ～From さくら学院 2014～) #2015.12.08 School days -2015- #2016.09.17 Melodic Solfege (メロディック・ソルフェージュ) Other Singles #2011.11.23 FRIENDS Video Releases #2012.06.27 SAKURA GAKUIN FIRST LIVE & DOCUMENTARY 2010 to 2011 ~SMILE~ (さくら学院) #2013.02.27 Sakura Gakuin SUN! -Matome- (さくら学院SUN! -まとめ-; Summary) #2013.07.03 The Road to Graduation Final ~Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo Sotsugyo~ (~さくら学院2012年度　卒業~; Year of Graduation) #2014.02.12 Sakura Gakuin Festival☆2013 -Live Edition- (さくら学院祭☆2013 –LIVE EDITION-) #2014.07.23 Sakura Gakuin The Road to Graduation 2013 ~Kizuna~ (さくら学院 The Road to Graduation 2013 ～絆～) #2015.07.07 The Road to Graduation 2014 ~Kimi ni Todoke~ (The Road to Graduation 2014～君に届け～) #2016.07.07 The Road to Graduation 2015 ~Kirameki no Kakera~ (The Road to Graduation 2015 ～キラメキの雫～) #2016.11.02 Shuoh Gakuen Gasshobu (秋桜学園 合唱部; Autumn Cherry Blossoms Academy Chorus Club) #2017.07.07 The Road to Graduation 2016 ~Yakusoku~ (The Road to Graduation 2016 ～約束～; Promise) #2018.02.14 Sakura Gakuin Festival☆2017 (さくら学院祭☆2017) #2018.07.07 The Road to Graduation 2017 ~My Road~ (The Road to Graduation 2017 ～My Road～) Gallery Sakura_Gakuin_Spring_2018.jpg|Spring 2018 SakuraGakuinSpring2016.jpg|May 2016 Top_photo_20160101.jpg|January 2016 Top photo 20150116.jpg|2015 SakuraGakuinSpring2015.jpg|May 2015 Photo_01_(1).jpg|Sakura Gakuin 2015 External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:2010 Debuts Category:2010 Group Formations Category:8 Member Group Formations Category:12 Member Group Category:Amuse Category:Universal Music Japan Category:Toy's Factory